


Dangerous Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dangerous Skills

Clint is talented.  
He has skills that are multipurpose.   
But he has a skill set,  
With a very specific focus.  
He knows how to kill.

His skills are precise.   
Meant to take life.   
But that is what Clint is trained to do.  
And he is good at it.


End file.
